


Unexpected Love

by patchhasthehiccups



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchhasthehiccups/pseuds/patchhasthehiccups
Summary: When the kingdom of Burgess comes up with a plan to make allies with there enemy kingdom of Berk they send there one prince (Jack) Over to Berk to be wed to Berks princess (Astrid) but things take a turn when he meets the prince of berk (Hiccup).
Kudos: 2





	1. Kingdoms (Intro)

It was a beautiful day on Berk and everyone was in a rush to get supplies for war because of a rumored call from Burgess and for all the villagers known there, calls were never good ones.

Now you see, the kingdom of Berk and Burgess have always been at each other's throats, they at one point wanted to make amends but Burgess rarely had a good prince or princess and berk was cursed for years with no princess. So still to this day, they want each other's kingdoms and resources.

But what Berks kingdom did not know was that the was for a meeting of the roil family's because of the rumor Burgess heard of there being a princess on Berks side of the ocean.

The rumor was true! And Burgess finally could combine with Berk, their princes can marry Berks princess and the war would be over.

But Berk had a secrete...Berk had a prince as well. but he has hidden away because of them finally having a princess and she needed to be the center of attention because she was to be their queen.


	2. Berk

When the king of Berk got the call Astrid was braiding some of her brother's hair like she enjoyed doing. Finally, their father sighed and looked to his little prince and princess. "Go change into something nice my princess...You are going to be meeting someone special." She smiled and jumped up and rushed away to her room, but when Hiccup jumped up to change to the king stopped him with his booming voice. "Where do you think you are going?" "Well...to go get changed for the trip." Hiccup said shyly "No son...you are staying here." "But father-" "You are staying here!" The king boomed at his son "I-If you don't take me...then i-i will tell everyone that I exist and I am more than just a servant! I'll tell them all the truth!" Hiccup fought back shakily. "Hiccup your-" "Don't play like I don't know what you are going to say, father." The king just sighed "Fine... wear your-" "I will wear my servant outfit and bring all the other ones like it..." Hiccup sighed slowly and a bit sadly as he slowly made his way to his room to change and pack


	3. Bergess

Out in Burgess, the king was getting his prince ready for the meeting dressing him in the nicest blue suit and tie he had. "Is this princess at least hot? I mean if I'm going to have to marry her she needs to at least be attractive." "Shut up Jack!" The king growled, "In trying to make you look decent for once." Jack shrunk down shyly as to listen to his father.

Jack, the prince, was taken from his family at a very young age as the Dark king killed his parents and took him to be his prince, but little Jack knew nothing about this event for he was too young to remember. He has raised a bad boy with a devilish smirk like his king and very attractive. He never knew love or felt it and he was to do all the king told him to do...including marry the princess.

The royal family of Berk easily slipped away without being followed by cameras due to the love and trust the people had with there king. But Jack of course made a bit commotion leaving Burgess for everybody loved him for his looks and because they had to and he loved the attention, but the king made quite an impression on them in order to have no one follow him. The villages of Berk feared there king but they could not leave or bring him down from being king. But the king had to do what he had to do because he could not have anything or one ruining his plans.


	4. New Friends, Old Faces

Finally, after a 2-day trip, both family's met on Dragon island (An island between both their land and a royal getaway spot).

The king of berk approached the king of Burgess not scared of the skinny, tall dark-haired man before him. "Pitch!" His voice boomed at the other king. "Ah, Stoick long time no see," Pitch smirked at the tall, fat, bearded man. "What is it you wished to see us here for?" "Well Stoick, rumor in the valley says you have a princess? The first in a century..." Pitch smirks then call out "JACK!" Jack strolls in and stands beside his king. "Yes, master~ you called me?" Pitch smirked at jack and looks to Stoick waiting for him to call out his little princess. "Astrid dear their someone here to see you." She peeked out of the big double doors at the other end of the big room. "What about Hiccup fa-" She got interrupted by her father "Oh my daughter you must have the Hiccups...why don't you have some water? Garson!"

A small boy with freckles and long auburn hair dressed in a waiter outfit comes through the door with a glass of water and hands it to the princess. "Here's your water...ma'am." As he starts to leave Pitch's dark voice stopped him in his tracks. "Stay here boy! we need a witness from within...but if you share...its death with you... Servant!" Jack smirked at the small boy who shivered at the voice Pitch. "You can't talk to him like that!" Astrid spoke up protective of her brother. "N-no its fine... I-I understand sir..." Hiccup takes a shy seat as Astrid walks up to Jack and curtsies. "Hello I am Princess Astrid, and you are?~" her voice was soft like a princess but Jack was to distracted watching Hiccup to hear it."You sure the servant aint the princess?" Jack smirked as Hiccup grew angered at the comment having been treated like a girl all his life, he stood up quickly but then sat again knowing he has no place to talk. "I'm prince Jack of Burgess" Jack said to Astrid who offered her hand to be kissed but he did not take it not wanting to kiss it and not being interested in blonds. Then his king elbowed him hard making him cringe, take her hand, then barely kiss it.

"The two of them will stay here together to get to know each other as we go back to our kingdoms, surely there in need of us," Pitch stated in a slightly commanding tone. Stoick sighed "Then let it be..." "I will only stay if Mr.H stays as well!" Astrid points to her brother. "That is fine with me," Jack smirked finding some kind of interest in the boy and finding something off about him and wanting to figure it out. Hiccup just huffed at the smirk and looked away annoyed. "Fine...then he will stay then," Stoick said. "Remember slave...if you want your neck you stay silent!" Pitch hissed at Hiccup.


End file.
